


Coloured Footprints

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Body controlling spell, Canonical dislike of Odin, Different Soulmate AU indicators, Established relationship (Leo/Niles), Fighting, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pre Fates Games, Realisations, Some violence and destruction mentioned, Soulmate AU, Unable to hurt soulmates, Working up to Leo Trio OT3, footprints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Soulmate AU. Different Soulmate Indicators. Pre Fates Games.“Do you see them?” Niles asked for Leo so Leo didn’t have to. “His footprints?”“Yes, I do.” Leo softly admitted. “Do you…?”“I do.” Niles cut Leo off. “I see them. They’re such a soft yellow, don’t you think?” Niles then moved so he was kneeling in front of Leo, hands coming up to cup Leo’s face. “He didn’t say anything about our footprints.”“He didn’t.” Leo softly echoed back. “Do you think, that means he isn’t really our soulmate?”Leo gains a new retainer who happens to have yellow footprints. Said new retainer doesn't say a word about footprints, so clearly this must be some sort of mistake, right?





	Coloured Footprints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObscureReference](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OBSCUREREFERENCE!!!!!
> 
> Here is your birthday fic!!! I hope I'm not too late!!! I had a lot of fun with this fic, particularly picking around at the list you gave me of ideas. Soulmate AUs are always fun and I hope you like this story! The focus on Leo and Leo Trio is always fun to write!!!
> 
> Hello everyone else! As stated on the top, this fic is a gift for my lovely co writer, ObscureReference. She gave me a list of ideas to draw from and one of them was "soulmate AU but the Trio have different soulmate indicators than those from Fates". I decided to exclusively write for the Leo Trio because 1) It's fun and 2) I'm so busy so only one Trio member could be done. Sorry!!! If you're curious about the soulmate stuff I left a few notes at the bottom for clarification too!
> 
> As always please feel free to leave kudos and or comments on this fic! Those always make my day! Also, if you're interested you can check out my tumblr right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

  1. ** Meetings**

“Today’s the day.” Leo announced.

“Mm…” Niles hummed and curled closer, his arms wrapping thickly around Leo’s hips. “It’s too early.”

Leo huffed and stared into his pillow. “I agree. If I had it my way, I’d only have you at my side.”

Niles laughed, his body a warm vibration against Leo’s back. “I meant it’s too early as in time, but yes, today arrived too quickly.” Niles then tugged Leo closer. “And I’ll always be at your side, milord.”

“Milord?” Leo turned around slowly, Niles’s arms loosening around him, allowing him to move. “Really? We’re in bed.”

“I didn’t realise you had an aversion to being called ‘milord’ in private.” Niles mused, lifting a hand to brush Leo’s hair away, “I’ll make a mental note of that.”

Flushing as Niles laughed, Leo lightly batted his hand away, coughing. “Anyways, if you’re done, we need to make an appearance and greet whoever my father has picked.”

“I’m never done.” Niles sagely said, “but let’s go."

Niles uncurled his arms around Leo and without a pause, swung his legs out of bed, straightened his loose shirt, and walked over to Leo’s private bath. Leo turned to his side and propped himself up with a pillow, content on staring at the floor for a moment.

Niles’s footprints were blue. Not a morning sky blue, pale and streaked with other colours. His blues weren’t rich cerulean tones or deep sapphire ones. Nor were his blues mixed with any other colour such as purples or greys. Niles’s blues were dark navies, rich midnight blues, and the blues of the evening sky. They were the blues that streaked the sky just before the moon shifted into vision, heavy and full. They were the blues that spilled like ink, hiding secrets in their depths, like the ocean at night.

(In comparison, according to Niles, Leo’s footprints were red. Not the red of a sunrise, as the sun rose and painted the sky in rosy, warm tones. His reds weren’t rich, like the deepest of reds found in Hoshido. No, Leo’s footprints were wine red, a mix and a spilling of reds and purples mixed, as though someone took the two colours of royalty and swirled them all over Leo’s feet, staining the ground like a bottle tipped over, secrets spilled in flurries of passion or giggles and whispers.)

“I love your footprints.” Leo muttered into the pillow.

Niles turned around, holding a face cloth. “I love your footprints too, dear. Always knew I’d end up with royalty.” He added with a laugh.

“Stop it…” Leo grumbled into his pillow.

“Love you too dear.” Niles called out before he turned the tap on.

The sound of running water filled the space. Leo stretched in bed, staring up at his ceiling before slowly getting up, arranging his blankets somewhat neatly, before walking over to the bathroom. Niles had his hair up in a ponytail and was wiping the excess water off his face. Leo hugged Niles from behind, pulling himself closer, savouring the residual heat from Niles. Niles hummed and continued washing up. Leo closed his eyes.

His love story was complete. Everything halted and then sped up once Leo had met Niles. Sure, there were concerns (Nohr’s continual aggression towards Hoshido, Hoshido’s retaliation, King Garon’s increasingly erratic orders, Corrin still locked up, Xander balancing his duties) but at least Leo’s love life was stable. He had found his soulmate. Leo tightened his grip on Niles.

“That’s quite the grip you have on me, Leo, but I thought you said we need to be ready for today. I can’t do that with you all over me.”

Leo loosened his grip and stepped back a little from Niles, who turned around as Leo let him go. They looked at each other for a second, Leo tracing Niles’s features, even the hollow of where his eye used to be, before they moved together silently, pressing a warm kiss together. Leo closed his eyes and felt Niles curl his arms around him. Their kiss remained sweet and gentle. Leo almost didn’t want to pull away, but he did a moment later, his cheeks warm.

“Right. Let’s get ready.”

Niles raised an eyebrow. “I was trying to do that but was distracted by someone’s kisses.”

“You kissed me back.” Leo muttered as he walked into his bathroom, grabbing a face cloth.

“I did indeed. I’ll do it again. Best not tempt me or we’ll be late.”

Leo turned the tap on and flushed, but continued with his morning routine. Niles left at some point and by the time Leo was done washing up, Niles was already changed, adjusting his cloak. Leo quickly went to his own dresser and began to pull out his clothing. No need for armour for today, so Leo forgone that and simply put on a pair of dark pants and a red shirt.

“Leo,” Niles chuckled as he began to put the shirt on. “Inside out.”

“Ah. Right.” Leo slowly pulled the shirt off and put it back on, fingers fumbling to find the buttons.

“Allow me.” Niles reached around and pulled Leo to his chest.

Leo bit his lip. “There is a more efficient way of doing this.”

“Yes, but does that way allow me to hug you?” Niles’s breath misted over Leo’s ear.

They were a bit late to breakfast. Leo firmly stared ahead, not flinching at the maid’s gazes as he walked to the hall. Breakfast was served and Leo ate, Niles at his side. Wherever his siblings were Leo wasn’t sure, but he consoled himself with the fact that they were going to have a nice dinner together later. Breakfast was a quick affair and once they were done Leo walked out of the hall with Niles, one of the many soldiers leading him to the audience chambers. Inside the chambers sat King Garon, silent, over looking everyone. A chill ran down Leo’s spine as he bowed politely and Niles followed before they stood off the side. Hopefully this introduction was quick. Having a retainer handpicked by his father only made Leo’s blood chill. Knowing Leo’s luck, the new retainer would be a spy for his father. Thankfully, (and really, the only saving grace of this fiasco), besides a few soldiers, Iago wasn’t present. The only consolation to the day. A moment later Camilla and Xander walked in, Peri and Beruka in tow. After they bowed and joined Leo and Niles to the side, King Garon finally stood up and spoke. Leo tuned most of it out, as the regular formalities were cited and the new retainers were called forth.

The door to the side opened and three people walked out. The first thing Leo noted was the red colour of the girl’s hair, almost scorching the area. Then the other two, both guys, came into Leo’s vision. King Garon continued with the introductions as the three came to the front, bowing politely and respectfully.

Leo lost all of it. Whatever their names were slipped out of his mind entirely. A sensation, one akin to gravity pulling and tugging, dropping him down filled Leo’s stomach. A distant pop echoed in his ears and all Leo could do to remain standing was clutch his arms tightly to his side, force his jaw to not drop, and his expression to remain calm.

One of the new retainers, the blond man, had yellow footprints. The yellow of his footprints shone, like a field of daffodils in the warm summer morning. They shone like the brightest of stars in the sky, twinkling and merry. A slight curl of a darker yellow, almost an orange, danced along the edges of his footprints, a marigold blooming in the sun. Leo’s breath exhaled sharply out of his throat and the breath calmed him down long enough to hear that the blond man (Odin) was his new retainer.

A retainer with coloured footprints.

Leo’s heart pattered on as it dropped to his stomach and continued its plummet downwards as Odin walked over to him, his eyes a startling electric blue almost like the crackle of lightning. Bowing politely to Leo, Odin gave a warm smile.

“Greetings, I’m Odin Dark, master of spells and incantations!” Odin’s voice was bright, like bottled sunshine. “It’s an honour to be employed as your retainer!” He smiled.

The heat and warmth from his smile made Leo step backwards, right into Niles. Niles steadied him subtly. Regaining his composure, Leo swallowed and nodded politely.

“I’m Prince Leo and this is Niles, my other retainer.”

“Hello.” Niles simply said behind Leo.

Odin beamed and promptly lifted his hand for a handshake. “It’s an honour to work beside someone as dark and mysterious as myself!” He beamed. “The forces that govern our world truly set our paths along paths unknown! My dark powers and abilities are at your disposal, milord.”

Dark… what? Leo’s brain shoved aside the fact that Odin’s footprints were yellow and focused on his speech patterns. Did Odin always talk like a walking, character from a play? Hiding his frown, Leo shook Odin’s hand. It was warm and calloused, like a sword man’s hands.

“It’s a pleasure.” So long as Odin didn’t always talk like a play character. “Let’s not waste any time.” Leo turned. “Follow me.”

The addition of ordering Odin around sat heavily on Leo’s tongue; Niles never needed cues. Hopefully that would happen with Odin as well. If Leo could manage having Odin around for long. Despite the outward appearances and way Odin spoke, the bottom line was King Garon had picked the new retainers. Suspicion and caution were going to become better friends with Leo, more so than they already were.

Taking a step forward, Leo was almost out of the throne room when his brain reminded him about Odin’s footprints. Stopping slightly and turning around a bit, Leo glanced at Odin. Odin wasn’t looking at the ground, but around the castle, his eyes sparkling. There was no indication he had even seen Leo’s footprints. Asking in public wasn’t polite. Leo kept his mouth shut and continued upwards, taking the stairs slowly.

When they reached his room, Leo purposefully walked around the long way to his desk (something that caused Niles to raise his eyebrows). Odin remained still, his gaze on Leo, clearly able to see the ground and his footprints. Leo sat down and crossed his legs, waiting. A long moment passed and Leo gazed at Odin. There was nothing, no hint of recognition or realisation regarding Leo’s footprints. Leo swallowed and stared at the floor. He could still see the faint glow of Odin’s footprints, yellow and fading slowly.

“Milord?” Odin’s voice rang out. “Something troubling you?”

His voice was even. Was this a joke? Leo once again looked at Odin but, as though the world was telling Leo he was wishfully thinking, Odin’s face didn’t betray anything regarding Leo’s footprints.

Later, once Odin had left for his own quarters, Leo tugged Niles close, resting his head against Niles’s abdomen. Closing his eyes, Leo breathed out, enjoying the heat and firmness of Niles against him. Niles in return wrapped his arms around Leo’s shoulders, resting his hands gently against his arms. Leo opened his eyes and stared at the floor past Niles, at the blue and the yellow that interwove and mixed on the floor, already fading lightly against the dark wood. How to breach the topic with Niles? How to ask if he too saw Odin’s footprints? What if he didn’t? The stability of Leo’s relationship with Niles was always a foundation against all other turmoil. Leo couldn’t lose it.

“Do you see them?” Niles asked for Leo so Leo didn’t have to. “His footprints?”

“Yes, I do.” Leo softly admitted. “Do you…?”

“I do.” Niles cut Leo off. “I see them. They’re such a soft yellow, don’t you think?” Niles then moved so he was kneeling in front of Leo, hands coming up to cup Leo’s face. “He didn’t say anything about our footprints.”

“He didn’t.” Leo softly echoed back. “Do you think, that means he isn’t really our soulmate?”

Niles shrugged. “I’m not sure. Maybe? That happens. Sometimes things are one sided.” Niles then sighed. “Perhaps for the best. He speaks like a play character.”

Leo laughed and his shoulders loosened. “You’re right. I’ve never heard someone actually speak like he does. Let’s hope he tones it down.”

“Yes,” Niles agreed. “Let’s hope.”

~

“Lord Leo!” Odin’s voice brightly entered his study. “I’ve completed the quest you granted upon my corporeal form!”

Leo sighed, rubbing his head, and turned. Odin was standing in his doorway, eyes bright, and scrolls clenched in his hands. The paper was crinkling under the weight. Leo flinched but held his tongue.

“Odin, I’ve told you to knock before entering.”

“Oh!” Odin’s eyes widened. “My most sincere apologies, milord! I can re-enter your domain with a proper request for an invite inside if that’s what you desire?”

“No, no that’s fine.” Leo shook his head. “Your report, please?”

“Right away!” Odin bounced inside, his footprints trailing behind him.

A couple weeks later and Leo realised how foolish his wish was.

Odin’s footprints hadn’t changed colour or disappeared at all. The yellow still shone brightly against the dark floor, warmth and sunshine invading Leo’s space. Leo stared at the ground for a second longer before glancing up and Odin, who was a bit too close. Still, his arms were neatly behind his back, his posture polite and at attention. Leo allowed the invasion of his space to slide.

“Your report, please?” Leo asked again.

“My humble journey and quests detailed out to you, milord.” Odin passed the scrolls to Leo.

Leo opened them to double check that Odin had completed them. Apart from some strange sentences (any sentence that began with “The luminary of the stars lit my desolate path” was a headache already happening), the report was completed. Leo re-rolled the scroll.

“Thank you, Odin.”

“You’re welcome.” Odin simply replied. “Though, Lord Leo, if I may trouble you with a question?”

Leo froze. Was this it? Was Odin going to ask about their footprints? Suddenly, Odin’s strange speech patterns were put on hold in favour of a thump in his heart. “Yes, Odin?”

“I was wondering, if perhaps, I could be sent out on more dangerous missions?”

What?

“A being such as myself, one blessed with many dark powers, seeks adventure and the thrill of a challenge!” Odin’s eyes were sparkling. “I was thinking of all the possible missions you could send me on and I know that there is an exciting, blood pumping one waiting for me in the darkness of the future!”

Was… he… serious? Leo set the scroll down, not wanting to crumple it. What did Odin think he was doing? Some sort of adventure out of a fairy tale? “I… see… I’ll consider… your request.”

Still, if Leo pretended to indulge him maybe Odin would drop it. Or maybe he’d leave? Then Leo wouldn’t have to be saddled with a retainer that spoke like he was a play character and a retainer that ignored their soulmate footprints.

“My most gracious thanks, Lord Leo!” Odin bowed. “I shall exit your domain, if you’ll permit me?”

“Yes, you’re dismissed.” Leo muttered, turning back to his books.

Perhaps, this request was a sign of fortune. Leo would have to come up with something suitable but impossible. Then, maybe, just maybe, Leo could get rid of Odin for good. Soulmate mark or not. Odin hadn’t even brought it up and Leo wasn’t going to waste time pretending that a one-sided soulmate mark meant something deeper. The world worked in mysterious ways and it wasn’t as though one-sided marks were uncommon. It wouldn’t stop Leo from attempting to get rid of Odin. The yellow footprints meant nothing.

~

A day later, Leo found himself outside, practicing his magic. The sun wasn’t too high in the sky and the warmth of the day was enough to be comfortable but not overbearing. Few people were out practicing and that was a blessing for Leo. Using Brynhildr was always a gamble. The legendary tome wasn’t one to hold back. So, practicing in a mainly empty field, away from everyone else was Leo’s best bet. The other bonus to his practicing slightly away from everyone was Leo’s chance to watch some sparing without being obvious.

Which was good because currently, Niles and Odin were practicing together. A necessity if only for Leo to keep up appearances and have his father believe he actually wanted Odin around. His retainers, after all, needed to be coordinated in battle. So, Leo angled himself just enough so he could keep an eye on Niles and Odin while practicing his magic. At first their fight was even, Niles firing mock arrows from a practice bow and Odin firing spells from a practice tome that would sting at best. Then, they shifted and Niles gained speed, firing more arrows at Odin with precision and accuracy. Odin stumbled a little bit at the barrage of arrows, but managed to close in, using Niles’s disadvantage (proximity) against him. Leo paused his own practice and stared as Odin swiftly ran up towards Niles, keeping low, so low that firing at him was difficult due to the angle. Reckless. Leo’s breath hitched as Odin swung his arm up and called out a spell, firing at Niles, almost at point blank range. A flash of light filled the area. Leo watched as Niles stumbled backwards, unharmed, and fired his mock arrow at Odin’s cape, pinning him to the ground. The dust settled and Niles stood over Odin, his mock arrow and bow readied at his throat.

Leo exhaled slowly and calculated the battle. It was close but luck must have been in Niles’s favour. Anyone else would have been hit with a spell that close range. Still, the battle proved many things to Leo, one of them being, even if Odin was annoying, he really could hold his own on the battle field.

~

“You know,” Niles said later when he and Leo were cuddled up against the bay window in Leo’s room. “He gave me the most surprised look.” Niles laughed. “I wish you could have seen it. Like a deer caught in the brilliance of a fire spell.”

“I was surprised too.” Leo admitted. “Luck was on your side today.”

“Luck and skill.” Niles corrected.

“Niles…”

“Okay, fine, so there was a bit of luck. I’m surprised his point-blank spell missed me too.” Niles sighed. “Still doesn’t make me like him. Find some strange quest to send him on, please.”

“I’m thinking about it.” Leo muttered. “I’ll come up with something suitable.”

~

The next day, Odin’s eyes trailed heavy and silent across Leo. The weight of his gaze ground Leo, pressing him tightly to the earth. There was something behind Odin’s eyes, something that swirled and coiled in thick ribbons of moving fabric. Each movement and flicker of Odin’s eyes in the light only gave obscure glimpses of whatever was underneath Odin’s expression. For the first time, Leo noticed a crack underneath, something unspoken rolling and twisting inside of Odin. Leo leaned slightly closer, attempting to catch a further glimpse.

Odin’s gaze snapped back instantly, smoothing over, before his bright sunny disposition returned, burning the entire room with its force. Bouncing on his heels, Odin trailed over to Leo, like an overgrown puppy waiting for orders. All traces of whatever had been behind Odin’s eyes was gone.

~

Odin’s eyes were once again sparkling as Leo finished reading (somehow straight faced) his “mission.” His hands clenched the paper of the scroll and without hesitation he bowed deeply, practically bouncing.

“Lord Leo! This quest! I shall not fail you!”

“I expect to hear great things.” Leo’s voice was even.

“I shall deliver great things! I swear on my name, Odin Dark!” Odin said with force and passion.

“Then, you’re dismissed.” Leo waved his hand.

Odin couldn’t have fled the room faster (his yellow footprints glowing and lingering even after he was long gone). Leo watched as the door shut with vigour. He then laughed lightly to himself and turned to his own work. A job well done indeed.

A few hours later Odin reappeared with a jar of some sort of swirling dark magic inside, and a smile on his face. Leo stared at the jar and barely nodded at Odin’s retelling of his quest before he set the jar on Leo’s desk and bounded away. Poking the jar gingerly once Odin was gone, Leo stared at the contents. How did Odin manage to find exactly what Leo had asked him to do? Especially when it was entirely made up? Coincidence? Maybe? Perhaps Leo would have to try something else next time.

“It has to be a coincidence.” Niles shrugged when he saw the jar himself an hour later. “I’ll even help you make something else up right now.”

“Right.” Leo muttered. “I’ll take you up on that in a moment. I still have other paperwork to complete.”

“Such a workaholic.” Niles fondly said, walking over (his blue footprints glowing on the floor) and laying his hands warmly on Leo’s shoulders. “Just relax a little, okay?”

Leo shut his eyes as Niles began to massage his shoulders. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Always here to help you.”

Leo smiled. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Niles.”

He then returned to work, Niles massaging as Leo worked.

~

The next “mission” for Odin was to a local village to help with a “never ending whirlwind of screams”. Odin returned that very day, smiling pleasantly. A day later a few soldiers stopped Leo in the courtyard, stating their families were from that village and were praising Odin for assisting them.

Next, Leo sent Odin on a journey to “gather moonlight from the forest.” Odin returned the next morning, yawning, but holding another jar, this one filled with glowing blue light. The jar sat on Leo’s desk and imitated the moonlight perfectly.

The evening found Leo and Odin once again in Leo’s study, this time Odin returning from a “dark and possessed wood” from his task of “purifying” the area. Said purification lay on Leo’s desk, a thick branch of a tree bleached in purification magic. Around the edges of the wood remained some hints of dark magic, but those were whispers, merely echoes of what had been there before. Niles was also present, lazily lying on the bay window, his eye closed but his body rigid, his posture not slouching.

“…and that’s how I procured this vital evidence, proof of my task completed!” Odin finished with a grin.

How was Odin doing this? Leo had made up the tasks, so how were they being completed? It was impossible, logic dictated that. Yet, the other tasks that Leo had given Odin were piling up, proving that Odin was resourceful and reliable. Traits that Leo couldn’t turn away. Traits that told Leo despite his initial thoughts, Odin wasn’t running to King Garon and reporting. Bottom line was slowly becoming visible to Leo. Odin was reliable. He wasn’t a spy and if his biggest drawback was his speech patterns, then did Leo really have a leg to stand on in getting rid of Odin? Even if he brought up the soulmate marks, the ones that he and Niles saw but Odin never commented on theirs, Leo would simply sound childish. Who cared if his soulmate marks with Odin were one-sided? Certainly not King Garon.

“Uh… milord?”

“My apologies.” Leo shoved his thoughts away. “Thank you for all the hard work. You’re dismissed.”

Instead of nodding, politely excusing himself, and leaving, Odin grinned warmly instead. “Oh, no, in fact, I should be the one thanking you!”

Thanking… him? Leo blinked. Niles opened his eye.

“I have been so fortunate to be sent on missions that require my skills and knowledge. Truly, these last few months in your service have been a blessing! So, my heartfelt thanks!” Odin then turned to go.

Leo’s heart stopped. Odin was thanking him. Thanking him for the petty, silly missions that he had arbitrarily created just to send Odin away. Suddenly, an icy feeling hit Leo’s heart, one that burned inside.

“Wait, Odin.”

“Yes, Lord Leo?” Odin paused.

Leo opened his mouth and closed it. Heat filled his cheeks. What was he going to say? Coughing, Leo shook his head. “Never mind. Thank you for the work.” The genuine thanks dripped off his lips.

“Always a pleasure, Lord Leo.” Odin smiled and then left with a flourish.

The moment the door closed Leo glanced over at Niles who was sitting upright. A beat passed between them before Niles stood up and walked over to Leo, laying a warm arm across Leo’s shoulders.

“He thanked me.” Leo blurted out. “After I’ve been sending him on fake missions.”

“Truly a strange person.” Niles muttered, his weight slightly increasing. “I still don’t know a lot about him.”

“But?” Leo prompted.

“But if you’re fine with him, I’ll play nice. Or, as nice as I can.”

Leo’s mouth twitched into a half smile.

~

  1. ** Learning**

The following day Leo gave Odin a mission, a proper mission he would send Niles on. Odin took the scroll and as he read the contents, Leo noted a slight dip in Odin’s shoulders and smile. However, a second later Odin looked up, scroll at his side, his eyes warm and bright.

“I shall not fail you on this mission, milord!” Odin announced.

Leo winced at the volume of Odin’s voice, but at least the diction was reasonable and not over the top dramatic. “I’ll see you later, Odin.”

“Yes! I shall not fail in returning swiftly with a report of the deeds completed to you, Lord Leo!” Odin gripped the paper tightly.

As he strolled out, Leo could help but look down at Odin’s feet, at the bright yellow that accompanied his footprints. His jaw opened, almost to say something, to make note, but before Leo could make up his mind to say something, Odin had left the room, the door shutting with a soft click. What was Leo thinking? He sighed and turned back to his work, rubbing his hair with one hand. How could Leo, after the weeks of tormenting Odin with fake jobs even consider bringing up soulmate marks? Soulmate marks that clearly weren’t appearing for Odin. There was no way Odin was playing silent with the information. Their marks, as Leo and Niles had suspected earlier, were one sided. The yellow footprints meant nothing and were nothing.

So, when Odin returned hours later, done the completely normal task, Leo refused to allow his eyes to trail to the floor, to where the yellow footprints were.

~

Odin bounced down the hall, his hair in disarray and his cloak crooked. In his arms were scrolls upon scrolls. No doubt Niles had helped him pile them up and Odin, in his over-eagerness had dislodged the neat stacking Niles had done moments earlier. Leo watched as he walked back down the hall from visiting Xander, tucked away and out of their sight. Odin was laughing, a full genuine laugh and Niles, who was following, was also laughing. Their warmth carried through the hall and Leo smiled to himself. Maybe giving Odin a chance wasn’t the worst idea. Maybe, they could get along. The yellow footprints didn’t matter anyways.

~

“A… a spar, milord?” Odin stared at Leo.

“Yes, Odin.” Leo adjusted his grip on the practice tome. “Is it that hard to believe? Or are you afraid?”

Odin paled and waved his arms around in protest. “Uh, no, that’s not it, Lord Leo. It’s just—”

“Just what?” Leo took stance. “I’ve only witnessed your sparing at a distance. I want to experienced it up close. Come at me.”

“I… uh…”

Leo narrowed his eyes and fired a spell at Odin. Odin immediately dodged, rolling to the ground as Leo fired another spell at him, making Odin go on the defensive. His dodging skills were breathtaking as Odin managed to dodge with strike with a combination of precise moves and risk-taking moves. However, Leo’s eyes narrowed, he wasn’t here to simply test how well Odin could play dodge. Purposefully leaving an opening for Odin, Leo watched as Odin immediately took it, showing his skill as a fighter. The spell whizzed past Leo and with a smile, Leo continued their spar, Odin finally managing to attempt some hits in. As they circled each other, their space soon becoming narrower and narrower, Odin took a wild leap between one of Leo’s attacks and fired a spell at Leo. The spell grazed Leo, barely giving any heat, and that instant of missing caused Odin’s loss. With a spell that was probably a bit too strong for practice, Leo hit Odin with it and had him on the ground a second later.

“I win.” Leo huffed out. “That was a good—”

Odin was staring up at Leo, his expression blank, paled. His eyes were wide and his mouth unhinged. A beat passed and once again something swirled underneath Odin’s gaze. A crack filled the silent space between them, manifesting around Odin. Leo reached to grab it, to have it in his hands but the moment he moved, it vanished. Soon Odin was complete again, nothing swirling or glinting under his gaze.

“It was indeed a good spar!” Odin sat up and dusted the grass and dirt off his hair and shoulders. “My most sincere thanks!” He then stood up.

“Yes, of course,” Leo stepped back.

“If I may? Permission to take leave?”

“Yes.” Leo muttered and watched as Odin bounced away, back into the castle.

~

Later that evening Leo sat with Niles against the bay window. Niles had his arms wrapped around Leo, pulling Leo into his chest while a warm, thick blanket sat around their legs. Leo had a book out, half reading, half dozing into Niles and his warmth. Outside a breeze picked up as the sky slowly dusted over with dark blues and navies painting over the deep reds and oranges of the sunset. The book Leo had been reading (a history of magical tomes through Nohr) had been interesting, but Leo’s mind soon drifted over to the spar with Odin. The expression that had painted Odin’s face danced and flickered across Leo’s mind. What had Odin been thinking? What thoughts had run through his head? Something clearly jarred Odin, but zero explanation had been offered and zero explanation had been demanded.

“Something the matter, Leo?”

“Huh?” Leo blinked and glanced upwards at Niles.

“You’ve been staring at the same page for a while. Something on your mind?”

Leo swallowed and gently ran his hand over the page, his fingers warmly touching the dried ink of the text. “It’s nothing really, just…”

“Just?” Niles prompted.

“Just… remember when you first sparred with Odin?”

“Yes, I do.” Niles hummed.

“I sparred with him today.” Leo offered up.

“Did you win?”

“I did and when I did that expression came out.” Leo paused. “The one you told me about. The startled look.”

“Oh?” Niles’s voice rose slightly. “Interesting. He didn’t say anything else afterwards, did he?”

“No.” Leo closed his book, snuggled into Niles more. “And I suspect no answer would be given even if I pressed. Still, I cannot help but wonder.”

“Me too.” Niles pressed a kiss to the back of Leo’s head. “Shame we can’t just corner him and demand an answer.”

“Niles…” Leo half turned.

Niles laughed and kissed Leo warmly, fully on the lips. Leo angled himself into a better position and kissed Niles back, the book clattering to the ground as they pressed into each other, kissing and warmly wrapping their arms around the other. When they pulled away Niles was laughing and Leo’s cheeks were pink.

“So, can I take it that speculating and reading for the evening is over?” Niles asked.

“I suppose you can.” Leo sighed.

“Don’t sigh, as though kissing me is a chore.” Niles pulled Leo closer. “Kissing you is something I could do all the time.”

He then emphasized his point by kissing Leo again.

~

A warm morning greeted Leo as he stepped outside of his chambers, a pile of books in his arms. Adjusting his grip so he wouldn’t drop any of them, Leo slowly walked down the slightly sheltered walkways towards the library. Outside under the pale sun, people milled around, mostly servants and other soldiers doing their daily tasks and duties. Leo politely nodded to those who greeted him and carefully side stepped anyone who was walking his direction. As Leo rounded the corner towards the library he paused, making sure he wouldn’t run into anyone else. That moment of pausing was all he needed to see Odin off the side. Opening his mouth, Leo almost shouted out to Odin when he noticed who Odin was talking to.

Laslow and Selena were off the side, closely by Odin’s sides, laughing and walking as they talked, their gazes not reaching Leo’s. They moved with ease, as people who knew each other intimately were wont to do. Their eyes were light and their smiles open and genuine; a world created and enveloping them and them only.

A small tingle hit Leo’s heart, causing Leo’s stride to abruptly halt. Sure, Odin’s footprints were still yellow to him, bright and warm as they always had been. The yellow that had never faded even when Leo disliked Odin and tried to shoo him away. A yellow that only continued to populate Leo’s world. The tingle increased inside, almost a sting. Leo half laughed to himself. Why did it matter? Odin could have other soulmates out there. There was a possibility that Odin could see coloured footprints from someone else. Or maybe, he already did. What if Odin saw Laslow and Selena’s?

It was a possibility. The three had arrived together and they were close. They clearly had a relationship beyond the time Leo had grown to know Odin. What if Odin saw their footprints? What if their colours swam in his vision all the time? What if Laslow and Selena saw the golden yellow of Odin’s footprints all the time too? Leo’s mind immediately churned and coiled, unsettling. Suddenly staring at Laslow, Selena, and Odin made his stomach flip-flop. Leo turned his gaze and continued his journey to the library.

The unsettling in his stomach didn’t disappear.

~

Their job was simple: go stop some bandits and rouge mages. A few villages over were increasingly having issues and the looting was increasing. Coupling that with people upset over King Garon, upset over the battles with Hoshido at the borders, and thus Leo was ordered to fix the problem. If the problems escalated any further, they could face a civil battle on top of picking fights with Hoshido.

So, that morning found Leo, Niles, Odin, and a few other soldiers at the village. Upon arrival there was already chaos, people shouting on the streets and a few fires threatening to eat more and grow bigger. The bandits and rouge mages were running amok, carting off goods, injuring people, and possibly killing them. Leo inhaled the air, thick with ashes, smoke, and magic. It tickled his throat and coated his tongue. Sighing, Leo turned to their troops, the main soldiers waiting for orders while Niles and Odin had already left. Leo could see where the blue and yellow footprints lead. Hiding a smile, Leo barked out orders: protect the villagers, stop the bandits and rouge mages, stop the fires, and save the goods being stolen. The soldiers gave an affirmative “yes, sir” and raced off, leaving Leo to himself. Steeling himself by gripping the reigns of his horse, Leo urged his stead forward, towards the battle. Upon entering the town, Leo immediately coughed, the fire and smoke overwhelming him. The number of the bandits and rouge thieves were surprisingly large and at almost every turn, Leo saw people fighting or the townsfolk attempting to escape.

Debris from fallen houses, stalls in the marketplace, and the road littered the street. Leo did his best to side step all of it and the debris he couldn’t, he used magic to clear crudely away. Continuing his journey through, Leo encountered a few bandits, who upon seeing him, raced at him. Whether it was due to him simply being another person in their way or if they recognised Leo as royalty, Leo was unsure. He took care of them with a flick of magic before making his way into the center. There had to be a leader of some sorts, someone pulling all the strings. If Leo took the leader down or captured them, then maybe the fighting could stop prematurely. Pressing forward, Leo was about to keep his journey towards the center of the town when a loud crack filled the air followed by more shouting and screaming. Looking in the direction, Leo’s eyes widened. In the center of the town stood a tall clock tower, one that was smoking with chunks of rock falling to the ground.

“Oh no.” Leo muttered to himself. “Come on.” He urged his horse to move.

Galloping over to the site, Leo took down more bandits or mages that tried to stop him. Each flick of magic stung the air and mixed with the already oppressive smell that coated everything around them. Leo coughed but moved forward, finally breaking forward and into the center of the town. The center was a dense mismatch of bandits, rogue mages, soldiers, and villagers. Chaos echoed and billowed, swirling and brewing like a thick miasma of misfortune that extended outwards, towards the entire town. Cries of battle, flashes of weapons, and magic all filled Leo’s vision.

Moving forward, Leo almost lifted his arm to summon magic when a bright flash of light filled the entire area, startling his horse. Leo gasped, trying to grab onto the reigns but his horse bucked Leo off, causing him to tumble to the ground roughly. Stone and dirt brushed up against Leo, his armour protecting him from most of the fall, but with a sting and ache that screamed bruises later. Coughing, Leo tried to stand up but was kicked down by someone’s boot, deliberately pressing on his shoulder blades. Hissing, Leo angled his arm and flung a spell. It was enough to allow Leo to roll away but not enough for him to fully stand up. A blade, wicked and bright caught Leo’s chin and soon more weapons were around him. Grimacing, Leo froze and looked upwards, to someone walking towards him. That someone was a man who sauntered towards Leo. His clothes were nicer than some of those around him but by no means clean. His hair was thin, almost balding on the top, but his beard was full. A sword, clearly a better quality one, was at his side.

“Well, well, the castle sent a nobleman!” His voice was oily and immediately made Leo think of Iago. That alone made him grimace more. “Thought you could stop us huh? Just with some soldiers? How prideful.” The man was in front of Leo and kicked him, causing Leo to lose his tome, it scattering to the ground. “What’s your name, boy?” Clearly, this was the leader.

Leo looked at his tome and ignored the sting from his hand. “Leo.”

The leader kicked Leo, this time in the shin. “Look at me when you’re speaking!”

Leo looked up and rolled his eyes. “Leo.”

The leader’s face turned a bright shade of purple and red. “Insolent boy!” He raised a hand and smacked Leo. “Speak politely when addressing your superiors!”

“I would if there were any superiors around.” Leo retorted.

A growl escaped the leader’s throat and he reached for his sword. Leo swallowed as the blade gleamed as it was pulled from its sheath. The leader turned the blade towards Leo, his face redder and expression rage filled. However, before he could do anything an arrow whizzed by and nearly dug into his hand had he not pulled away at the last moment. Leo took the opportunity given by Niles and kicked the people around him, scrambling for his tome. The man, however, had recovered and raced towards Leo, sword ready to swing and cut into Leo.

Another arrow whizzed by followed by a bright light from magic. Leo stumbled away due to the magic’s force and glanced to his right. There was Odin, running into the battle, his tome in hand. Leo swallowed as Odin shouted something (it sounded like… “sacred stones strike”?) but in that moment light from in front of Leo whizzed past him and hit Odin. Gasping out, Leo raced towards Odin but was once again caught by some bandits, who, despite not being able to put a weapon to Leo’s throat, were now blocking his way. Behind Leo the leader wheezed and coughed before laughing.

“You’re done for now, royal scum.” He waved his arm and the bandits all moved to the side.

Standing beyond them was Odin, stunned and staring at his hands, expression wide, open. Leo bit his lip and watched as with the one wave of the leader’s hand, Odin glanced upwards, so violently it was almost involuntary. A dark purple light radiated off Odin in thin strands, almost like strings.

“Puppetry magic, a lost form of dark magic.” The leader’s voice was smug. “Did you really think I only had one weapon at my disposal?” He laughed. “That’s what’s wrong with you royals, you think having numbers will save you from your own incompetence!” He laughed. “Now, you’re one of his soldiers, aren’t you?” He turned his hand and Odin turned with it. “Kill him.”

Odin blinked as the spell then drew into him, swirling around Odin like a tight ball of yarn in his chest. It glowed and pulsed. The leader dropped his arm and laughed again. If Leo had the time his brain would have noticed how interesting the spell was. However, now wasn’t the time. Leo had no weapon and the bandits and other rogue mages were most likely not going to allow Leo to grab his own in defense. Swallowing, Leo tried to scan the sides, to find Niles. Niles wouldn’t have an issue hurting Odin to stop him and Odin would most likely not complain about that either. Steeling himself, Leo tried to keep an eye on both Odin and his magical tome on the ground.

“I said, kill him!” The leader’s voice rang.

Leo exhaled sharply. The light of the spell glowed brighter for a moment and then it faded. A beat passed. Would Odin be able to fight the spell? Would Niles have to shoot Odin down and seriously injure him to save Leo?

“Kill who?” Odin asked, his voice off, a bit hollow.

“This royal!” The leader pointed at Leo.

Odin tilted his head before his body swayed and half fell downward, as though Odin was stretching to start a race. He then looked up, his eyes electric blue. “I can’t.” He simply said.

What?

Odin then took off, running in a zig zag pattern, weaving through the bandits, taking them, not using any magic. The bandits and mages’ formations crumbled and the leader’s voice rang hysterically through the crowd. More and more of the bandits and mages in Odin’s path were taken down, clearing the way. A blur of yellow in both Odin’s body and his foot prints filled the area. Leo swallowed and watched as Odin ran right past him, leaving only a breeze that caressed Leo, before racing at the leader and punching him square in the jaw. The man crumpled to the ground in a solid heap. Chaos among the bandits and mages rang even louder. Leo, however, kept his gaze on Odin. The spell was slowly fading off, drifting in a fine purple smoke upwards and towards the sky. Odin was standing over the leader, his expression blank. Racing towards him, Leo grabbed his tome off the ground and then grabbed Odin’s shoulder.

“Odin!” Leo called out.

Odin jolted under Leo’s touch and then turned. “Lord Leo?” His eyes then widened, light brightening in them. “Lord Leo! Are you all right? You’re not injured?” He glanced all around. “They didn’t hurt you?”

“Odin!” Leo cut him off, hand tightening. “I’m fine. Come on, let’s finish this up.”

“Oh.” Odin swallowed. “Right. Let’s.”

Leo let go of Odin. Whatever happened with that spell, he’d have to ask later.

~

When later came, when the town was saved and the debris being cleared away, Leo grabbed Odin and dragged him off to a secluded corner of the town. Most of the town was destroyed but at least some areas were sectioned off enough for some privacy. Odin obediently followed Leo and when they were alone, Leo let go of Odin. Behind Odin were his yellow footprints, along with blue ones. Niles was somewhere around. Leo kept that information tucked in his mind.

“What was that?” Leo asked. “When that spell hit you, their leader was certain you’d do what he ordered.”

Odin shuffled his feet. “It’s sort of long and complicated.”

“Then, give me the summary version.” Leo firmly said. “Now.”

“Is that an order?” Odin asked softly.

A beat passed. Leo sighed. “I don’t need the entire backstory. I just want an explanation.”

Odin’s jaw tightened. A breeze passed them, one not filtered with fire and ashes. Leo welcomed the clean air. Silenced soon filled the void between them, Odin’s jaw still tightened, before he sighed outwardly, loudly.

“They say here in the land of Nohr footprints are coloured for those whose hearts and souls are forever bound by fate and destiny, right? That’s not just some metaphorical saying?”

What? Leo blinked. “You’re asking if soulmates really do see each other’s footprints? The answer is yes, yes we do.” Leo tucked away Odin’s phrasing of “in the land of Nohr”.

“I see… I just…” Odin cut himself off and exhaled deeply. “Where I’m from that’s not the case. For those who are bound to us in heart and soul… we cannot harm them. Or more accurately we cannot intentionally and knowingly harm them.”

Odin’s words took a full moment to absorb and filter into Leo’s mind. Odin didn’t see footprints. He couldn’t intentionally and knowingly harm his soulmate. If that was the case… _“I can’t.”_ echoed in Leo’s mind like a siren.

“Are you kidding me?” Leo half asked himself, half to Odin. “When you said, you can’t harm me you literally meant it? You actually cannot harm me?” Then, if that was the case, not just in today’s battle but when Odin had sparred with Leo and Niles. His expression… “We’re soulmates?”

“I…” Odin’s face turned red. “I’m aware of the bond you and Niles share, that deep, spiritual bond that cannot be broken by any force on this earth, so if you would forget about this…”

“Your footprints!” Leo cut Odin off. “We see them. They’re yellow.”

It was Odin’s turn to process Leo’s words. Leo watched as Odin’s expression stopped and then faded into one of blank confusion to full realisation. His jaw unhinged and Odin gasped out.

“You can see my footprints? Really? Truly? Your vision allows you to see them in colour?”

“Not just me.” Leo corrected. “Niles too.”

“Niles… oh…” Odin’s face turned red again. “Oh… so… it’s the same? We’re…”

“We’re soulmates.” Leo stated again.

“We… appear to be.” Odin squeaked.

“Huh.” Leo’s face turned red. Odin’s yellow footprints weren’t unimportant after all. That also meant… “You were silent this entire time.”

“So were you.” Odin quickly pointed out.

“I didn’t even know there could be other soulmate indicators.” Leo muttered. “That’s… a rather surprising turn of events.”

“Uh… yeah…” Odin bit his lip. “Uh, anyways, now that you’re enlightened you may do what you want with this information. I need not become a wedge that seeks to be added between you and Niles…”

Leo sighed. After months of Odin, both trying to get rid of him and now growing to like him, the answer moving forward felt obvious. “Look, I cannot speak for Niles but I can speak for myself. I don’t mind getting to know you better, both as your lord and as your soulmate.”

“Oh…” Odin’s face was now definitely heated. “You… sure?”

“Yes, he’s sure!” Niles’s voice rang out from somewhere. “Leo can one hundred percent speak for me. Could we move this along?”

Odin jumped but Leo laughed and reached a hand out to Odin. “Come, what Niles said. We can work things out step by step. One thing at a time, right? For now, let’s go back and help this town, okay?”

A beat passed, Odin staring at Leo’s hand before he nodded and took Leo’s hand. His hand was warm and calloused and nestled nicely in Leo’s. As they walked back, soon Leo’s other hand was occupied, a trail of yellow, red, and blue footprints left in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Footprint colours: I had a lot of fun picking the colour of footprints for everyone. Leo's was the one which gave me the most trouble but I think it (and the other colours) suit everyone.
> 
> Canonical jobs for Odin: I played around with some of the jobs, some were based on canon ones and some were just made up.
> 
> Lack of angst: Honestly for a moment I considered having angst for this fic but it didn't feel right for Leo's POV.
> 
> Cannot hurt your soulmate: I made up the additional rules of "knowingly" and "intentionally". This implies that if they're somehow tricked they can hurt their soulmate if they're truly unaware that the person is their soulmate. Also, I didn't get around to it in this fic but a strong enough mind control/possession can definitely override the soulmate system for my fic and also be a cause of the other's death.


End file.
